Home Videos
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: A modern Day A.U. Korrasami and other future pairings Rated M for Sexual situations and language A Story through Asami meeting Korra their relationship and life meeting other characters (in my opinion the best story I've done)
1. Chapter 1

**I Have Returned and I shall have my vengeance **

**AU:** Hello Fans it has been a long time since has been graced with my stories but the wait. is. OVER. I'm in the middle of a move and have no internet so decided after watching Wrath of Khan I'd write some stories that have been floating around in my head for a while please enjoy.

Home Videos

Asami sat sobbing into Korras chest dampening her shirt

"Shhh Shhh shhh, it's okay." Korra whispered running her hand through her girlfriends hair as she held Asami in an embrace of love and support

Today was the day Asami had finally decided to come out to her father

for as long as she could remember she had been gay

and had suppressed it her entire life she was terrified of everyone people judging her hating her. from her father she had always heard the negativity of being gay. Whenever he would read something in the paper or see in the news something about gay culture he'd mutter a comment like

"I'm glad my daughter isn't one of those people."

"I feel bad for those parents not getting any _real_ grand kids."

"Asami, my daughter would never be like one of those queers would she?" he once asked mockingly not taking the question seriously

that was the question that really did it for Asami because she was forced to swallow the lump in her throat and answer with the most realistic smile she could muster and answer

"Dad what are you crazy I'd never do that, that's disgusting."

"Are you sure?" her father asked dragging on the joke

" Yes dad I'm sure." Asami answered annoyed

"Really, I think you're lying to me."

"No,Dad im not ly-"

"ASAMI LIKES GIRLS, ASAMI LIKES GIRLS." her father mocked always acting like an adult child

"dad stop." Asami said annoyed

"ASAMI LIKES GIRLS" Hiroshi kept singing

"dad stop" Asami repeated

"ASAMI LIKES-

"DAD STOP, BELIEVE OR NOT YOUR CHILDISH ANTICTS GET A LITTLE OLD SOMETIMES SO COULD YOU PLEASE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE ACT LIKE AN ADULT." Asami yelled at her father

"Asami I'm sorry, I guess I got really carried away I, I didn't mean to upset you." Hiroshi replied to his fuming daughter

"it's okay dad." Asami said as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom

as soon as she shut the door and locked it she fell apart

tears streamed across her face after being borderline harassed by her own father

it was times like these when she really hated herself she felt so alone and confused

she couldn't fully blame her father he had no idea he was actually insulting her and their were many times where she felt he loved her he was her father of course

but that's when everything feels worse for the heiress

because he didn't love her not the real her anyway

the daughter he loved was a mask she wore, a husk, a ghost in the shell.

He loved the Asami that dated all the nice rich boys, worked in the shop, learned about the family business but that just wasn't her

it was in these moments that she had never felt more alone, because she was alone

she had absolutely nobody to turn to not her father, her mother had long since passed away of breast cancer and she had no real friends all the people her age she did socialize with were just another part of her mask

"Why am I like this?" Asami whispered

"Please God, Please somebody help me."

"I don't want to be gay, I don't want to be different." Asami said in between bursts of tears and sobs

"I don't want to live like this please send me something I just want to be happy, please mom please."

Asami went to her bathroom she stared through tears at a blurry reflection of herself."

"I hate you."

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at herself as she punched her mirror

glass shards littered the ground of her bathroom along with drops and pools of her newly shed blood.

It trickled out of her knuckles mixing with tears on the floor.

The pain was intense but second only to the pain she always felt inside of herself

hours later she sat in her room again with a newly bandaged hand her butler had fixed up he had asked what had happened but she lied and he knew it he didn't know what the truth was but he knew she was lying

so now she sat in her room again full of loneliness she held a blunt with her uninjured hand and occasionally took drags of it. in having nothing or nobody else to turn to she turned to drugs

But Asami may be confused but she wasn't stupid she didn't do anything dangerous but she did smoke weed... often she felt it helped it made her feel a little more whole

plus her father was to pigheaded to notice an OD in their front lawn so she was pretty sure she could get away with marijuana.

Asami now on a very good high

"Please, I'm sorry I just want to be happy please mom send a sign send somebody please I just want things to be different." she said before going off to sleep

The next day she was driving down the street on her moped looking at the signs around the road

when she saw someone in the road she swerved and toppled over

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you driving" A Tan Girl said as she helped the heiress up

"How could you not-" Asami looked up it was a girl clearly fresh off the boat she wore three tails in her hair braided with tribal looking clips she was dark skinned and was very _very_ well endowed.

"Hello" Asami said

"Hey" Korra said dazed

"We don't have girls like you in Alaska." Korra said and then shut her mouth realizing what she just said

Asami blushed "I'll take that as a compliment country girl." Asami said

_Two weeks later _

Korra kissed her, Korra actually kissed her. It wasn't anything long or drawn out or overly emotional the two left the mall Asami dropped Korra off at her godparents house Korra got off the scooter and just planted one on her and held it for a few seconds

all of which Asami was in shock

"Why'd you do that?" Asami asked after Korra disconnected

Korras face became worried

"Oh god I did something wrong I knew I should have asked you first I'm sorry you must think I'm a huge perv I di-" Korra rambled

"No no its fine Korra believe me I enjoyed it but why did you?" Asami asked grabbing Korras hands

"I dunno girlfriends kiss each other I kinda thought that was the norm?" Korra answered confused

Asami was so happy she had never kissed anybody before

she had kissed her fake boy friends but she never wanted to or enjoyed it. This was the first time she had ever meant it and been happy for herself

'Maybe being gay isn't so bad' she thought

_three weeks later _

"I love you." Asami said out of the blue sitting on Korras lap in the tanned girls new apartment

Korra Immediately kissed her hard and long

"I love you too" Korra replied snuggling closer to her girlfriend

_ Later that night _

Korras tongue felt like fire on her body as the muscled girl kissed her way down the heiresses body with her hands working the rich girls breasts as Korra licked her way Lower, and lower, and _l_ower, and_ lower _and l-

"Ahhhhhh" Asami let out a moan of pure ecstasy at the feeling of Korras muscle working her most private place

_1 week later_

Asami smoked weed for a different reason now she didn't smoke out of pity or self hate and because it was the only thing she had, she smoked for one reason to have a fun time with her girlfriend because nothing was more fun to Asami then passing a blunt between her and her girlfriend after a nice night of luvin then watching Avatar the Last Airbender and eating pizza

_ 2 weeks later _

Korra and Asami were sitting at a common eating place Narooqs noodles telling jokes and flirting far too much to be healthy when

"Hey guys look its the Rich Dyke." Tahno said to his gang

"Tahno can you just fuck off please." Asami said

"Whats wrong afraid I'll ruin you for men so you stick with bitches like this." Tahno said

"Come on baby girl I bet I could give you a way better time than this chick." Tahno taunted getting creepily close to Asamis face

"Tahno she has a bigger dick than you." Asami retorted with Korra becoming visibly agitated

"Come on just give me something." he said grabbing her arm.

"Get your Fucking hand off of her!" Korra yelled

"Or what Dyke Bait?" Tahno yelled back

"Exactly noth-

Tahno was interrupted by the crack of a fist against his nose.

Tahnos goons swung punch after punch at Korra missing every sing one only for one to be socked in the stomach and slammed on empty table

the second ones kick being caught and Korra using the opening to headbutt the guy to the floor

Tahno by this time had gotten up and was swinging blow after blow after Korra missing every shot

Asami threw her hot coffee in his face and Korra kicked him right between the legs causing him to keel over and vomit the noodles he had just consumed

"Sorry for the mess Narooq." Korra said to the shop owner

"No problem I saw the whole thing they needed an ass kicking, in fact your foods on me." Narooq said

"Korra that was the single most sexy thing I've ever seen." Asami said surprised at Korras skill

"Thanks I try." Korra responded flexing her muscles

Asami grabbed Korras arm and dragged her away

"Were are you taking me?" Korra asked

"To the Bathroom there is no way you're not at least going to get a quickie after that performance." Asami replied

"Yes Ma'am."

_10 minutes later _

Korra and Asami walked outside of the noodle shop Korra still on slightly wobbly legs

also Korras handy work had woken up and stumbled out of the food shop

"Korra leave them alone I think they've had enough." Asami said

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt them... anymore." Korra replied walking over to Tahnos crew

"Tahno!" Korra yelled gaining the gangs attention the two red shirts Immediately bolted

Tahno would have joined them if Korra hadn't grabbed his sweatshirt

She spun him around and gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground

"Listen here Pretty boy I'm going to tell you this once and only once so listen THE FUCK UP I don't ever want to see you again and if you Ever go near my girlfriend ever again ever call her, text her, like a status of hers on facebook, if you ever utter the word Asami again"

"I'll Know"

AND THEN I WILL BREAK YOUR TINY DICK OFF AND THROW IT IN A GARBAGE DISPOSAL."

"now do I mike myself clear?" Korra asked still holding the boy above the ground

he shook his head frantically

"What?" Korra inquired tightening her grip

"Yes, yes your absolutely clear Korra, Ma'am." Tahno chocked out on the verge of tears

Korra released her grip "Good I'm glad we could get that out of the way."

Tahno was about to get up

"Oh and Tahno before you leave I would like you to go over to Asami get on your knees and Apologize for the way you've treated her." Korra said in a soft but demanding voice

"WHAT, No." Tahno spat back

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME BITCH." Korra yelled grabbing the front of his shirt

"I said Yes, yes I'll Apologize." Tahno said terrified

"Good that's what I thought you said." Korra replied

Tahno meekly walked over

"Asami I'm S-"

"On your Knees." Korra commanded

Tahno got on his knees in front of the heiress who now had a smug look on her face

"Go on." Asami said

"Asami i'm sorry for the way I've treated you for so long I wont ever do it to you again."

Tahno apologized

"Apology denied mother fucker now go home." Asami replied to her harasser

Tahno immediately got up and ran tail between his legs away from the Noodle shop

"So how long has Tahno treated you like that?" Korra asked beginning to walk home with her girlfriend

"Since freshman year of high school, about five years." Asami answered

"Are You serious I'm going to go kick his ass again." Korra said as she began to walk towards tahno

"No Korra leave him alone, hes gotten plenty." Asami said

they began to walk home

"Korra thanks for what you did back there." Asami said appreciating her girlfriend

"well your welcome what are girlfriends for." Korra returned shrugging it off as no big deal

"No seriously." Asami said stopping grabbing Korras hands

"I really appreciate it nobody's ever stood up for me like that... ever." Asami said slightly said at the last word of her sentence

Korra put her hand on Asamis face "Asami, I'll always be there for you, I Love You more than anything in my entire life, I'll always be there for you and to see you harassed and made fun of, and embarrassed it hurts me too." Korra replied

Asami immediately kissed her

"Thank you Korra, I love you too." Asami replied grabbing Korras hand

"Alright lets go home I want to watch Wrath of Khan." Korra said

"My Girlfriend is such a nerd." Asami replied

_1 week_ _Later _

Korra and Asami were hanging around the house being their normal lazy selves

when there was a Knock on the Door

"Korra can you get that." Asami asked in the kitchen

"Sure thing babe." Korra got off the couch and opened the door

it was Tahno

"Tahno what the fuck are you doing here?" Korra questioned angrily

"Korra I'm not here to fight." Tahno said raising his hands

"Then why are you here, and it better be a good reason because if you're not in the mood for a fight I sure as hell am." Korra replied angrily

"Korra I wanted to come by to apologize, legitimately this time." at this time Asami walked over who immediately interjected

"I don't care we don't want your apologies." Asami said angrily

"Listen please just here me out." Tahno asked

"I've been thinking the past few days and I truly am sorry for the way I've treated you Asami and I know no excuse is a good excuse but please, let me explain myself."

"I've known I was different for a long time and was terrified of myself I was so afraid and confused of who I was and how people would treat me if they knew about the real me so I hid it away I forced myself to believe that I wasn't gay and that with enough women and praying and self hate and cutting and alcohol that I could make it go away but it wouldn't and it hasn't so I had to convince other people I was 'Normal' so I thought the only logical solution was to hate gay people and their community so when we were friends and you told me about yourself I found you as the perfect target to project all of that on to, to convince other people that I couldn't be gay that if I hated on you and other gay people nobody would ever suspect me of being gay that was so unfair to you I was doing the exact thing to you that I didn't want to happen to me and I had no right to do so, I betrayed you my only friend just to feel better and it didn't work.

At this point Tahno started to sob

"So Asami, Korra Please accept my apology I'm so sorry, for everything I've done." Tahno started to cry berrying his face in his hands

"Of course I forgive you Tahno I had no idea you were going through all that shit too." Asami said to the crying man

Korra couldn't take it anymore

"Come here bro you need a hug." Korra said as she wrapped her arms around the man as he sobbed into her shirt

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Asami Asked

"Well the first person I had to tell was my girlfriend and I knew where that was going to go, so no I was going to get a motel." Tahno said wiping his eyes

"Bullshit, we have an extra room, Asami can he stay for a while?" Korra asked

"Sure as long he doesn't mind hearing my name moaned over the house at 2 am."

"I'll put earphones in." Tahno replied

"Shut up both of you." Korra said jokingly letting Tahno inside

The Trio walked inside

"Thanks you guys I don't know what to say." Tahno said grateful of the girls

"Tahno what are... what are friends for." Asami said

"We can be friends again?" Tahno asked

"Why not, we'll all be one big Gay happy family." Korra interjected putting her arms around both of them getting laughs

_Two weeks later _

Tahno had never intended to become full time roommate it just sort of happened he had gotten a job so he brought money into the house he had never became a burden but spent most of spare time around the house

Tahno was sitting around the house watching T.V. _Again _

Korra and Asami walked up to him

"Sup ladies." Tahno said

"Hey Tahno Korra and I have been talking and we're worried about you." Asami said

"You spend all your time around the house you need to get out there." Korra added

"Guys you don't need to be worried I'm doing fine I'm happy now with you as my actual friends." Tahno replied

"yes but were your _only _friends." Asami replied

"You may be open with us but you're still closeted to everyone else, have you even told your parents?" Korra asked

Tahno sat down on the couch

"Parent." Tahno corrected

"Huh" Korra said confused

"My dad left when I was born, don't feel sorry for me I've long since dealt with it." Tahno explained

"What about your mom?" Asami asked

"I haven't told her yet, my mom and I are close real close, I am afraid of what she'll think of me, I mean she always wanted grand kids." Tahno said with a fake chuckle

"But Tahno you can still have those things you can still start a family, and get married and do all of the things you've ever dreamed of, but you'll just do it with a man." Asami explained

"Now were not saying you have to tell her now, or tomorrow, or the day after that but you will have to tell her, and the sooner the better because none of us live forever and wouldn't you want your mother to know her son for who she really is than a lie." Korra asked

Tahno had tears draining from his eyes but a small smile crept across his face

he wiped the tears away

"What was it like when you guys came out to your parents?" Tahno asked

"Well my mother had her suspicions but found out when she found porn magazines going through my room, she was fine with it and said she wouldn't tell my dad if I didn't want her to, I told him just a while ago and surprisingly enough he was happy for me and even tried to give me tips on how to pick up girls so hes met Asami when my family flew in from Alaska and we're all happy." Korra explained

"Asami?" Tahno asked

"My stories a little different, my father was a raging homophobic and he chose his views over me when I told him I haven't spoken to him since I had to have Korra wipe away my tears but I am glad I did it, I don't have to hide from anybody anymore and if he doesn't want me for who I am then so be it I'm happy and proud of who I am and I wouldn't change for anybody." Asami also explained

"So it's not going to be easy but its going to have to be done, now we're not trying to force you to come out you need to come out when you're ready." Korra added

"You know what guys I think I am ready." Tahno said reaching for his phone

He went into the kitchen and placed the phone on the table he went into contacts and called his mother

"Hello?" Tahnos mother answerd

"Hey mom." Tahno said

"Oh Tahno its so good to hear from you, you hardly ever call how are things going?"

"Things are going weird mom." Tahno answered

"Weird, whats weird?" Tahnos mother Julia asked

"Well a lot of things have changed in the past few weeks of my life, changes for the better." Tahno explained

"Like what?" Julia asked

"Well I broke up with my old girlfriend." Tahno said

"Oh finally I never liked that girl Tahno." Julia said

"Yeah me either ma, so I moved in with two new friends." Tahno explained

"who are they?" Julia asked

"Korra and Asami they were really their when I needed them and I really appreciate it." Tahno said

"Oh Tahno that's great I never liked your old friends you never acted yourself around them." Julia said

"Yeah and mom one other thing the reason I've been going through these changes in my life is because of something I've realized that I have to tell you." Tahno said becoming chocked

"what is it?" she asked

"Before I tell you, you- you'll always love me right?" Tahno asked scared

"Of course son I'll always love you." Julia responded

"Well then here it goes, mom I'm- I'm... I'm gay." Tahno said cringing

"Mom?"

"hello?" Tahno said into the phone

"O my god son thats what you got me all worked up about."

"So you don't hate me?" Tahno said

"Of course not son I love you I always will and if you're gay then so what I love you don't ever forget that I just want whats best for my baby so I don't care I just wan't someone to make my baby happy no matter what their gender it'll probably be better then some of the girls you've brought home


	2. Letters

Letters

Takes Place Before the first chapter of this story

"Korra, would you please clean your room?" Senna asked for what had seemed the dozenth

time that Day

"Mom I'll clean it when I get back." Korra responded picking up her stuff started leaving the front door

"Where are you going?" Senna Asked

"Out with Eska." Korra answered

senna could have figured Korra and Eska were cousins best friends and pretty much attached at the hip

"Alright be safe, have fun and be back at a reasonable time I don't want to be up all night worrying about you." Senna said

"Ok mom." Korra responded as she left the front door towards Eskas car

"And no boys." Tonraq yelled at his daughter jokingly but semi serious

Korra frowned as he said this not that her parents saw it of course

"Do you think your parents will have to worry about boys?" Eska asked sarcastically to her cousin

"Shut up and drive." Korra said as they left the driveway

Senna walked around the house and into Korras room

"This place looks like a bomb went off." Senna said to herself as she started picking stuff up off the floor and throwing it in the trash in its box or into a dirty clothes bin

she had most of the see able stuff cleaned when she came in with Korras clean laundry

It must have been years since she had put Korras laundry away for her Korra was 18 after all she could pretty much take care of herself

that thought brought a small piece of sadness to senna

her daughter was an adult and would soon be moving to San Francisco to live with her godparents for a few weeks before living on her own she couldn't believe how grown up her daughter was she was so proud of her daughter even if a bit sad to have to watch her baby bird shed its downy feathers gain its flight feathers spread her wings and soar but I guess that's how life works senna thought to herself

Senna was cleaning through the girls messy closet filled with clothes when she found a pile of old sheets

that's weird she thought she moved the sheets over into her pile to reveal a medium sized closed cardboard box she wondered what was inside

"No" she said allowed this is Korras personal space and I'm invading it shes an Adult she can have her stuff in a box hidden if she wants to its none of my business at all, zero, none, I am not going to open that box, ever not even if there's pictures of cute boys or money or drugs or drug money or drug money wit- god I watch to much Breaking Bad Senna thought

Senna moved the sheets back over the box and was putting Korras last few articles of clothing on hangers and as fate would have it her foot dragged against the sheet of the box pulled it down and spilled it's contents all over the floor

Now it would be rude to just leave this mess here I need to clean it up

Senna went over and on the floor were Korras

Game informer magazines

Senna let out a pout she didn't know why she was disappointed she just was

she didn't have a lot of talks with Korra about her social life she wanted something from Korra Senna had never caught her daughter doing anything deemed "Inappropriate" Senna thought Korra never had a boyfriend or lied to her parents about going to parties or even left porn on there computer not to say she wasn't proud that Korra didn't do these things it just seemed out of place don't all teenagers rebel against there parents at some point, o well senna thought putting the magazines away

until

something caught her eye in her side view she moved one of the video game magazines over and picked up this new magazine

it wasn't like the other ones

Senna blushed when she looked at it

it was a porn magazine

but it wasn't like the porn magazines she or her girlfriends had

right on the cover of this magazine was an almost completely nude woman

Senna skimmed through the pages every single page had a picture of one or more women on it in very _precarious_ positions

Senna put the magazine down and looked in the box there was another magazine almost just like the one before and another like it

and at the bottom of this box were pieces of paper folded in thirds

Senna completely uncaring of personal privacy at this point unfolded and read away

_Dear Diary, well you're not really a Diary you're not a book you're just a box my new box of lies disappointments and secrets _

_ Dear Box I've decided whenever I need to I'm going to write to you just to vent my feelings _

_so lets begin. I'm Gay _

_and you're the only one who knows box _

_and that's how its going to stay _

_I've known for a long time I guess since I was in grade school I liked girls _

_and I'm so fucking scared, but I don't know why I'm so scared _

_I'm just always afraid someones going to find out it sucks but nobody can know or it will get so much worse I can't tell anybody not Eska not Dad …..Not Mom _

_that's probably the hardest part I'm so confused I just want my mommy to hugme and tell me its O.K. That I'll be fine but I won't be I cant tell anybody not ever only you _

_only this Box _

_Korra, _

A tear dripped onto the paper

Senna couldn't believe that her daughter thought she couldn't come to her she could always come to me Senna thought

Senna looked at the date on the bottom

May 17th 2009

Her baby had written that four years ago

that is what got Senna the most that in four years her daughter was so scared and confused that she couldn't go to her own mother

Senna refolded the piece of paper and put it in the box she saw another piece of paper

she picked it up and began reading

Dear Box,

Its getting really hard now

I thought this would be something I could suppress or over come but it hasn't gone away I can't be attracted to guys and I'm trying so hard but it didn't work no matter how many men I stare at or imagine or anything there is just nothing there

but that's not the hardest part

the hardest part is living this mirage of a person of who I am not, even little things like when Eska points out when a guy is cute and I have to sum up some fake nod or agreement

but something happened today something I'll remember forever

I was with Eska as I often am she is my best friend

and we were talking in the mall

and a girl walked by

and this girl was smokin

she was SO hot it was unbelievable and not that slutty hot either it was the well kept self respecting with just a little bit of sass on it Hot

I wanted to turn to Eska and be like DAAAAAAAAAAMN Did you see that girl

I turned opened my mouth to Eska and when I realized what I was about to say I closed my mouth like a bear trap

she asked what

and I replied with I forgot and pretended to look confused

she nodded it off

and that's when I realized I'd never lied to her before

we promised each other when we were little that we'd be best friends forever who would always have each others backs and could trust each other with anything

and I broke that trust to cover myself to cover this Thing

Senna could notice dry liquid blotches on the spot of this page

her and I are closer than sisters and I lied to her

I hate my life

why did this have to happen to me you always hear about this happening to others peoples familys to other peoples friends not me

why me

Dear Box

I'm a disappointment

I have long since accepted that I will remain alone had never thought about my effects on everyone else

My mom and I were talking today and somehow got on the topic of when I was a baby

and it dawned on me

I can't give her grandchildren

and someday I'll have to explain why

someday she'll ask why I don't have a boyfriend yet

and I'll tell her whats wrong with me

and get disowned then have my family and friends torn from me

and then I'll just have this box and I'll be alone and it will be nobody's fault but mine I should have tried harder early on I could have done something anything but this but it's to late now I'm gay and there's nothing anybody can do about it, I am Gay

I'm Sorry

Senna was glad Tonraq had left for his afternoon shift or he might have heard audible sobs from Korras room Senna was on a downhill emotional roller coaster from her daughters revelations

she could never disown her daughter ever she felt so guilty that she wasn't there for Korra she should have paid closer attention she thought there should have been signs that she needed help

there were two letters left she thought she's gotten this far

Dear Box

Today may have been the best day in a long time

I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell someone I couldn't keep it inside any longer (No offense box)

I told Eska

I told her after our lunch today in her house

I was so ready and prepared for her to hate me or to call me a freak

But I couldn't take it anymore I had to teller so I just spilled it I let it all go in front of her and not just my sexuality all my problems with it I was expecting her cursing or yelling

I couldn't get three words in without crying but I told her

and instead of hatred or fear

She hugged me

She said that we were best friends forever and that that means forever

she just held me and we cried

but for the first time in a long time I feel truly happy my friend loves me for who I am not who I love

P.S. On the way home she bought me porn magazines trying to be funny she succeeded but I don't think shed think I'd think to actually

keep them

A smile crept across Sennas face she was so elated that Korra had someone who accepted her

One to go Senna thought

Dear Mother and Father

I don't intend for you to be reading this for a while

I'm Gay

and I'm really sorry that in your eyes I've failed you

but the Korra you know and think I am just isn't me

I like girls a lot I have for as long as I can remember I know

How much of a disgrace you think I am because I have dealt with those negative feelings towards myself

but this is who I am this is who I was born to be whether or not I will live like this alone is now your choice I love you both still and I'm still the same girl you raised so please I beg you don't turn me away I'm sorry if I didn't turn out the way you wanted to but if I could change this part of who I am I wouldn't because it wouldn't change me as your daughter please I just ask for your love and support.

Korra

Senna moved all of the papers back into the box and closed it she left the room

_later_

Korra walked inside "is anybody home?" Korra asked to the seemingly empty house

she walked into her room

and it was clean and in the middle of the floor

was her special box, and Korra was terrified

"No, not now not yet I'm not ready." Korra said tearing up

On the top of the box was a piece of paper that said Korra on the top

Korra took it and unfolded it slowly as if that would change what was on the inside

Dear Korra

You were born on February 17 of 1995 you were 9 lbs 3oz and the second that I looked into your beautiful blue eyes I knew you'd be the greatest thing that happened to my life and I was right

I've seen you grow up from a cute little tom boy to a strong independent young woman

and no matter the directions your life takes you as long as it isn't to drugs or prison I'll support you all the way and no matter who you choose to fall in love with and start a family with girl boy or whatever I will always be your mother and I will always offer my undying unyielding love and respect for you I love you Korra more than the Air I breathe and don't let anybody put you down including yourself because you are perfect and smart and beautiful just the way you are and any girl would be lucky to have you, you are not a failure or disappointment at all to this family you are Korra you are my daughter and because of that I love you every part of you including being gay and I am so, so sorry I wasn't able to support you before

With Love Always

Mother

Korra read the letter with tears streamed one her face

"Knock Knock"

it was her mother

"I love you mom." Korra said before embracing her mother in a huge hug crying

"Its OK Korra everything will be OK" Senna said stroking the top of Korras hair showering her in nothing but love and support


End file.
